In Case You Change Your Mind
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Summary: Dantanna AU. Santana and Dani are in a relationship but in Santana's mind, she belongs to Lima Heights and not New York, where she lives with Dani. Even though her soul truly belongs to Lima, the place she has lived her whole life, her heart after all belongs to Dani and she realizes it after her mistake. Is it too late? Rating T, check inside for more info.


_**A/N: Hello my dear readers! If you are reading this, then thank you for giving me a chance to try something different c: I have never, ever written a fanfiction for Glee before. This idea came in mind when my friend sent me this song by Demi Lovato on facebook, and as soon as I heard it, I knew I had to write something with it! It was going to be a completely different fic, about Ron and Hermione from the Harry Potter fandom, but, I changed my mind in the last minute, since the idea fit much better.**_

_**This is a kind of short story, it won't have a continuation. If you're new on my account, please stay, but be warned, I only have Harry Potter stories; for now.**_

_**Please leave a review? Enjoy! :D**_

_**Summary: Dantanna AU. Santana and Dani are in a relationship but in Santana's mind, she belongs to Lima Heights and not New York, where she lives with Dani. Even though her soul truly belongs to Lima, the place she has lived her whole life, her heart after all belongs to Dani and she realizes it after her mistake. Is it too late?**_

_**Rating: T, for mild swearing and girlxgirl kissing.**_

_**Pairing: Dani and Santana Lopez**_

_**Warnings: Possible feel breaker? It's kind of sad, I'm sorry :c**_

* * *

_"In case  
__You don't find what you're looking for  
__In case  
__You're missing what you had before  
__In case  
__You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
__In case  
__You just want to come home  
__In case"_

Demi Lovato - In Case

* * *

I met you in the fall. You had just moved across the street, and I was going out to get new strings for my guitar. I saw you, and my heart stopped.

It wasn't like a love at first sight, but as soon as you told me those first words, and smiled at me, I swore I'd never looked at another woman as I did that time.

_"Santana." You smiled as you gave me your hand, introducing yourself to me. Your eyes were dark brown, your hair fell messily around your shoulders, but your smile never faded as you looked at me, holding under your armpit a moving box._

_"I'm Dani, I live right across the street." I had replied, smiling back in awe; you looked gorgeous, even in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. You also had great abs; that was another thing I noticed as you held that box. "Need a hand?" I heard myself ask you, and I had cursed myself for it afterwards; you obviously could lift that box on your own._

_"No thanks, I can handle it. You could help me with that bag over there, though?" You'd smiled; Santana. Your name played in my head all over, trying to roll it out of my mouth, testing it and seeing how it felt to leave my lips._

_"Yeah, sure I'll help you, Santana." I said it, and it felt like heaven. I had helped you with your bags, and eventually we emptied your car._

_"Thanks for the help, I just moved in." You'd smiled._

_"I can see that." I'd laughed. "Do you… do you want go out for a coffee, sometime? I mean, I really want to get to know you, you're my new neighbor and all."_

I was so nervous back then. Silly me.

It's been eight months since that day. We slowly built up a friendship, and about two months after going out and getting to know each other, we started dating. The problem was that I was really nervous of you leaving. You'd shown signs over the past three months that even you didn't recognize.

_"Dani, I need to go to Lima for a while. For a month; please." You'd cried one night after you came home like a wreck._

_The shitty work that you had gotten just to pay the rent was driving you mad. You were desperate, trying to find a record deal, or anything you could do with your life. You told me you felt miserable, like you had no big plans like you used to when you where little. But all you ever really wanted was to spend time with me. That's what you'd said, at least._

_"Santana, baby… Why?" I'd asked you, taking you in my arms and kissing your temple._

_"I just miss home… I miss home, and I can't deal with this…" You'd whispered in my hair as I let you hide in my neck and sob in my arms._

That night I held you until it was finally morning. That was two months ago.

For two months now we've been fighting constantly. I threw a tantrum when I told you I wanted to come with you and you told me it was your private place, your escape from New York.

_"Just say it, Santana! You want to go back to Brittany!" I had cried for what seemed like the billionth time that night._

"_Don't be such a stuck up bitch, Dani. Brittany is my past, you're who I care for now! I just need my own time and space, I need to sort out some things in Lima. I can't stay here for longer. I need to go back!" You'd screamed right in my face as you packed your bag furiously._

But you never dared to leave. Only now, your side of the bed was cold, and unattended. Only now, your pillow was gone, and the closet was half full with only my clothes. Only now, my body was dragged unwillingly out of the bed, my feet barely held me up and took me around the house, my voice violently cracked as I called your name and got no response.

"Santana…" I sighed. I walked to the kitchen, seeing an envelope with your handwriting on it. You left in the middle of the night, and you left a crappy letter behind you? No goodbye? No nothing?

_"Dear Dani,_

_I told you I needed to run. I'm sorry I can't take you with me._

_I'll be back when I feel comfortable with dealing with your city and forgetting about mine._

_I'm sorry, I really am. This time, I'm actually sorry for something, and it's leaving you behind._

_I need you to keep what I left for you. It's your favorite shirt that I own. You can have it._

_I guess you should've seen it coming… I was always the school bitch. I never had any talents, and coming to New York was a stupid idea. But I got to meet you._

_You're really special, Dani. One day I'll be back; just not now._

_I'm sorry,_  
_Santana"_

I threw the envelope and letter away from me, screaming in anger. "How dare you leave me like that!" I shouted and then broke down, falling on my knees and crying on the floor.

The next few weeks passed like that. I cried, I shouted, I pulled my hair, I tore apart everything I could find in my way, but not your letter. In the end I always fell asleep whilst wearing your shirt and smelling you on it. By the second week, the shirt had stopped smelling of you, and it smelled of chocolate.

Finally, on the third week, I picked up myself. Nobody knew of me and you. Nobody knew my pain. And nobody ever would. Our love was gone.

I started writing some lyrics. I thought for days, sat for hours and tried to figure out chords for my guitar.

Eventually, I came up with a song. It was all about her. The lyrics gave out all my pain.

I sung, and sung, and sung, until my voice couldn't be heard anymore. That was three more weeks. 

* * *

It wasn't until a month and a half passed that you called me. You hadn't even said a word, and now, there you were, calling me on my mobile.

"Dani…?" I heard your voice from the end of the line and my heart stopped beating for a long time.

"Hi…" I whispered. My voice was still gone, from singing too much.

"I'm so sorry, Dani. I'm really sorry." You whispered, and I swear I could hear you cry.

"It's okay…" I said in a short breath, exhaling quickly and rubbing my temples tiredly.

"How've you been?"

"Good. Good." I lied.

"You've been aweful." You said and my breaths stopped short.

"Santana… I needed you… Why did you leave?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"I needed to leave. New York… that city was too much for me, Dani."

"I could've kept you safe."

"I felt useless…"

"I would've set us both up to get a band… You sing, don't you?"

"I hate singing."

"Liar, you love singing."

You sighed, and I heard you laughing, softly and uneasily; like it hurt to laugh.

"Dani… I'm really sorry… Can I come back home? To you?" You whispered.

I took a while to reply. So much that you actually thought I was dying. 'Yes.' I heard my mind screaming. "What about the big and overwhelming city? And feeling lost and hurt and useless?"

"If I'm to stay another day away from you, I'll also feel much more depressed than I did in highschool, when I was closeted." You mumbled.

"If that's what you want, door's open." I sighed.

I heard an elevator sound from your line. "Where are you?"

"Where do you think I am?"

I almost dropped my phone as I ran to the door. The elevator had just arrived in my building, and the door opened.

"DANI!" You yelled, running towards me and hugging me tightly.

My lungs stopped working. I lost the ground beneath my feet, and a huge smile krept on my face. "You idiot, you left me, for over 6 weeks, and you come back here, and expect me to love you again?!" I shouted, angry at you.

"Dani… I thought you'd like me being back…" You whispered and pulled away from my arms, wincing.

"You _left, _Santana. You left!" I cried and walked backwards in the apartment. You came in right after me, closing the door.

I sobbed and threw myself back at you, hugging you tight. "I freaking missed you. I missed you so much." I breathed.

You kissed my neck and I sighed. "Don't worry… I'm not leaving anytime soon. I missed the way you woke me up each day. I missed your smell. Your hugs. Your kisses. I don't know how I lasted away from you… I just felt too crowded in New York. Like I didn't belong here." You muttered.

"Shut up, and kiss me." I gasped and pressed my lips on yours. It was long, deep and meaningful. I'd missed your lips.

"I hope I can earn my forgiveness?" You whispered and my knees went weak as you breathed against my neck.

"We'll see."

I sighed as I inhaled your scent. I hated you for doing that to me, but I had never stopped loving you. So I couldn't really keep back from touching you.

"I'm sorry…"

"We'll see about that too. Cause you will be sorry" I sighed and kissed you again.

* * *

**The End**

**The inspiration for this fanfiction was Demi Lovato's song "In Case", and I really, really needed to write something like that.**

**I hope you enjoyed. :)**

Leave a review? It really helps me improve my writing c: 


End file.
